parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Amber
Princess Amber (born March 12, 2002) is Sofia's stepsister from Sofia the First. History Originally, Amber was cold, spoiled, bratty and envious but knew when to admit her mistakes. Amber loves her family, especially her father King Roland. She admires Miranda with great affection, even giving her a rose flowered unicorn bush to show how much she cared for her. Even though she tends to manipulate and ignore James, she appears to actually love and care about her brother, judging by her reaction when James says that he likes Sofia better than her, which was the first time that she was shown feeling truly depressed. As the series has progressed, she is growing to be more responsible, kind and respective towards Sofia by teaching her more about being a princess. She tries keep Sofia out of harm's way as well. And while she is still holding on to her old haughty, vain and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving not only as a princess but as a person as well. Though she mostly has a cold manner, she can become emotional and even a bit violent at times. She even hit Wormwood with a broom to maneuver him into his birdcage to allow Sofia to get the book with the counter spell for the sleeping spell. Amber has also furiously chased a wild carpet and often scolds others' errors in displeasing her--this includes squirting glue and glitter on her dress (in the case of Princess Leena) or (in the case of her peacock, Praline) failing to let her succeed. Amber can be a bit bossy, believing that bigger is better and that simple is not good enough. She tends to take over party-planning, believing that she knows best. She has to be reminded that people have their own ways of throwing parties. Her desire to win can also get her into trouble, such as when she cheated to win the school's costume contest. Occasionally, her selfishness, such as wanting her own birthday, causes trouble for others as well. Through the consequences of these actions, they have taught her valuable life lessons. Amber has shown to be very fashion conscious believing that style and beauty are more important than actually competing at times. She admits she likes coaching because it allows her to boss others around. Like her father, Amber is also naive when it comes to magic due to not really understanding it or knowing how to use it properly as shown when she recklessly used up all three of her wishes and when she accidently activated the Amulet of Avalor's safeguard by stealing it from Sofia. Physical appearance Amber is a young fair-skinned girl, having blonde hair and amber eyes that gave her her name. She almost always wears a chartreuse gown, red earrings and a crystal tiara inset with peridots, often with a floral deep red fan in her hand. She often wears costumes covered in feathers, except for her butterfly "costume". Her hair reaches past her shoulders but it is often held in place by a tiara, making it appear a little shorter. The full length of her hair is seen during the nighttime in "The Big Sleepover" and Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. It also tangles easily. Princess Amber played Anastasia Tremaine in Sofiarella She is a Cinderella's stepsister. Portayals: *In Alice the First and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess she is played by Honey Lemon. *In Rapunzel the First she is played by Ariel. *In Olivia the First she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. *In Noreen the First and Noreen the First: Once Upon a Princess she is played by Zoe. *In Marie the First she is played by Mittens. *In June the First she is played by Annie. *In Disgust The First and Cream the First she is played by Olivia Flaversham. *In Ash (Sing) the First she is played by Becky Thatcher. *In Anna the First she is played by Elsa the Snow Queen. Gallery: Amber in Sofia the First.jpg|Amber in Sofia the First Amber in Sofia the First- Once Upon A Princess.jpg|Amber in Sofia the First: Once Upon A Princess Amber in Sofia the First- The Floating Palace.jpg|Amber in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace Princess Ambermodel.png Amberfanface.png|Amber with a fan Amberwithfan.png Princess Amber Render 1.png sofiafirst-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg sofiafirst-disneyscreencaps.com-2279.jpg sofiafirst-disneyscreencaps.com-2280.jpg Sofiathefirstmovie1080p.png Sofia Amber James.jpg|Amber with Sofia and James Tumblr inline mg4modjbOY1qjcpmx.png SofiaamberHildegard Clio01.png Amber&sofia.png Sofia the First S01E02.jpg Sofia and Amber in The Big Sleepover 1.png Clio and Amber.png The-Big-Sleepover-1.png|Amber and her friends astonished by Ruby and Jade's behavior Amber02.jpg Amber05.jpg|"Good luck." Its Just Us Princesses.jpg|"Its just us princesses." SofiaJames Amber.png Amber06.png A Royal Mess 2.jpg Amber07.png|Amber loves her tiaras Amber and Hildegard04.png|"Perfect!" The-Shy-Princess-8.png The-Shy-Princess-9.png Amber10.png|Amber with her Friends Jun, Clio and Hildegard Sejak hari-hari tu, mereka bertiga mana dapat dipisahkan.png|Amber, Clio and Hildegard holding their fans watching Sofia and Vivian's Dream Castle Amber-and-her-Peacock-Praline.png amber14.png Amber12.png|Amber told Sofia that she only names 138 kingdoms Amber and Hildegard01.png|Amber telling the truth to Hildegard Amber and Hildegard03.png|Amber telling the truth to Hildegard while Jun is watching them Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-17h14m48s241.png|"Miss Fauna?" The Princess Test03.png Amber11.png|Amber worried about the plaid cookies while Hildegard and Sofia take care of her BAILEYWICK!!!.png|"BAILEYWICK!!!" Sofia &Amber.png Dab-dab-dab.png|''Dab! Dab! DAB!'' Princess Amber 1.jpg|Swallowing a date. Amber and Sofia in Tangu 2.png My Tiara.png|"My Tiara!" Princess Amber 6.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 5.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 6.jpg Princess Amber Two to Tangu 5.png|"Princess Jasmine!" Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Two to Tangu 1003.png Two to Tangu 1007.png Two to Tangu 1006.png Amber's-Fear-of-Frogs.png|Amber's fear of frogs (ranidaphobia) Tea-for-Too-Many-2.png Sofia the First S01E18 Tea for Too Many 1080p WEB-DL AAC2 0 H 264-BS mkv 000275858.jpg|Amber Winks Tea-for-Too-Many-13.png Tea-for-Too-Many-15.png|"Do I need to sing the song again?" Tea-for-Too-Many-17.png Tea-for-Too-Many-20.png Tea-for-Too-Many-26.png Princess-Butterfly-3.png Princess-Butterfly-5.png Princess-Butterfly-7.png Princess-Butterfly-10.png Princess-Butterfly-12.png Princess-Butterfly-13.png|Amber pricks her finger Princess-Butterfly-15.png Image-E232 525ACB05.jpg Princess-Butterfly.png Princess Butterfly Screenshots 2.png The-Princess-Butterfly-Screenshots.jpg Princess Butterfly Amber1000.jpg Princess-Butterfly-24.png Sofia the First S01E19 Princess Butterfly 1080p WEB-DL AAC2 0 H 264-BS mkv 001229438.jpg Sofia the First S01E19 Princess Butterfly 1080p WEB-DL AAC2 0 H 264-BS mkv 001279988.jpg Sofia the First S01E19 Princess Butterfly 1080p WEB-DL AAC2 0 H 264-BS mkv 001292751.jpg Princess Amber & Prince James Aunt Tilly Embarasses Her & James.png The Baker King may be hundred.jpg|"May be hundred!" The Baker King 1.png The-Baker-King-3.png The Baker King Amber cake.jpg The-Baker-King-10.png|The family back in there soft. snugly, cozy royal clothes. Amber hugging her tiara.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-17.png|"Of each, I'll take one bite." Sofia the First Episode 23 Holiday in Enchancia flv snapshot 08 16 -2013 12 28 15 56 01-.png Holiday in Enchancia Sofia Amber hug.jpg|Amber and Sofia hug while singing "Peace and Joy" Four's-A-Crowd-23.png Four's-A-Crowd-26.png|"I'm impressed." Four's-A-Crowd-27.png Four's-A-Crowd-30.png|Getting along well with Sofia's friends Four's A Crowd 7.jpg Four's-A-Crowd-35.png Four's-A-Crowd-38.png Four's A Crowd 5.png|Sofia and Amber in costumes Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-1.jpg Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-9.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-46.png|Amber's plan not to let James have a choice this year. Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-10.png|Eating pancakes Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-12.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-45.png|"I never needed a spell to lose my patience." Two Princesses and a Baby 1029.png|Amber gets a kiss from Baby James Two princesses and a baby 1031.png Two princess and a baby1000.png Two princess and a baby1004.png Two princess and a baby1013.png Two princess and a baby1020.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-32.png Two Princesses and a Baby1022.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-35.png|"I'm your twin, your my twin..." Two_Princesses_and_A_Baby_Screenshots.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-38.png|"Two by Two." Two Princesses and a Baby1023.png Two Princesses and a Baby1024.png The-Enchanted-Feast-3.png The-Enchanted-Feast-9.png The-Flying-Crown-1.png|Amber cheering with Clio and Hildegard The-Flying-Crown-17.png Amber's boating Tiara.png|Amber wearing her boating tiara Miranda and Amber.png Mom's-the-Word-20.png 未命名6763.png 未命名6764.png|"It smells like fish!" 未命名6744.png 未命名6736.png 未命名6741.png 未命名6748.png|"Baileywick is a frog!" 未命名6751.png 未命名6754.png 未命名6752.png Sofia, Amber, and James.jpg The-Silent-Knight-2.png The-Silent-Knight-6.png The-Silent-Knight-18.png|Ohhh! Enchanted-Science-Fair-5.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-18.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-23.png|Guilty grin Sofia theFirs S02E06 - 9 (3).jpg Sofia theFirs S02E06 - 16.jpg Enchanted-Science-Fair-43.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-54.png King-for-a-Day-8.png 未命名7290.png King-for-a-Day-49.png King-for-a-Day-50.png King-for-a-Day-51.png 未命名7288.png|"What? I'm supposed to be in next!" 未命名7287.png 未命名7284.png When You Wish Upon a Well 13.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 17.jpg Princess Amber.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 15.jpg Princess Amber Recognizes That Amulet around That cats neck Anywhere.PNG Sofia-in-Amber's-arms.png Princess Amber tells Sofia to Sit Right There.png|"Sit." Princess Amber Panic.png When-You-Wish-Upon-a-Well-7.png When-You-Wish-Upon-a-Well-9.png When You Wish Upon a Well 4.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 20.jpg|Amber holding Sofia Gizmo-Gwen-8.png|Amber's berry bowls Gizmo-Gwen-6.png|Carefully examining the blue berries Gizmo-Gwen-38.png Gizmo-Gwen-41.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-16.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-18.png|"He's a lot better than Cedric." Princesses-to-the-Rescue-2.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-21.png|Amber wearing her fancy safari hat Princesses-to-the-Rescue-22.png|"I will do it for daddy, and a little bit for James, but mostly for daddy." Princesses-to-the-Rescue-1.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-13.png|Meeting Mulan Princesses-to-the-Rescue-26.png Ghostly-Gala-4.png|Amber's scared The-Emerald-Key-9.png No True Princess could sleep on This.png Scrambled-Pets-12.png Scrambled-Pets-41.png Royal Twins.png Baileywhoops 30.png Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-1.jpg Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-2.jpg Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-6.jpg Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-8.jpg Rapunzel in Sofia the First 6.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 7.png Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (2).jpg Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (1).jpg Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-10.jpg Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (8).jpg|Amber to the rescue Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (9).jpg Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (16).jpg Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (20).jpg Amber gets a new art kit.png|Amber gets a new art kit for Wassallia 45. Substitute Cedric (11) feat. Vivian, Cedric, James, Amber -Try it-.png Substitute Cedric 1.jpg|Amber with a mustache Dissappero.png 45 Substitute Cedric (18) feat Amber.png Clover Time Astronomer Amber.jpg|Astronomer Amber 47 In a Tizzy (11) feat Amber -Struggle-.png|Amber driving a Go-Carriage In-a-Tizzy-19.png Play-With-Us.png The-Littlest-Princess-2.jpg Buttercup-Amber-15.png Buttercup-Amber-16.png Buttercup-Amber-18.png Buttercup-Amber-21.png Buttercup-Amber-26.png Buttercup-Amber-27.png Buttercup-Amber-30.png Sofia the First S02E26 Buttercup Amber 1080p mkv 20150712 141529 472.jpg|Being offered some boots Buttercup-Amber-33.png Buttercup-Amber-36.png Buttercup Amber 7.png Buttercup-Amber-2.png Buttercup-Amber-8.png Buttercup-Amber-10.png Buttercup-Amber-42.png Buttercup-Amber-44.png Buttercup-Amber-45.png|Amber covered in mud Buttercup-Amber-55.png Amber in her Buttercup Outfit.png|Amber dressed as a Buttercup Buttercup-Amber-56.png Buttercup-Amber-57.png Buttercup-Amber-59.png|"Amber will miss you too." Sidekick-Clio-44.png Amber in Cool Hand Fluke 1.png Amber in Cool Hand Fluke 2.png Sofiafluke13.png Sofia the first S03E02 (3).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (7).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (9).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (12).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (14).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (15).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (19).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (17).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (21).jpg Amber and Sofia and Zooey.png PrincessZooeyClub15.png Sofia the First - Princess Adventure Club4.jpg Princess Amber & Princess Sofia are sure They can find 6 Princesses somewhere.png 61 The Princess Ballet (23) feat Amber, Kari -ending-.png 61 The Princess Ballet (18) feat Amber.png 61 The Princess Ballet (6) feat Amber.png 61 The Princess Ballet (2) feat Amber.png Lord-of-the-Rink-7.png Lord-of-the-Rink-30.png Lord-of-the-Rink-54.png Lord of the Rink Maya Amber.jpg Sealian4 decoy.png Her Royal Spyness Promo.png Sealian18.png Sofia-the-First-Season-3-Episode-17--Her-Royal-Spyness.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 09.jpg Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-19.png Dads and Daughters Day 39.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 41.jpg Dads and Daughters Day Oh no.jpg|"Oh, no!" Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-22.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-18.png Dads and Daughters Day 67.jpg Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-24.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-25.png|"We love our dad" Camp Wilderwood 3.png Camp Wilderwood 6.png Royal Vacation 3.png Royal Vacation 8.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amulet shining.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Royal Family.jpg|"So, where are we going, Daddy?" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amber excited.jpg|"Isn't that Exciting!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Lunch 1.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amber asks Sofia.jpg|"What are you up to, Sofia?" Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-4.png The Princess Prodigy 5.png The_Princess_Prodigy_14.png The Princess Prodigy 28.png Now get out..png|"I think we have, Buster!" Sofia The First Season 4 Episode 1 – Day of the Sorcerers.png The-Crown-of Blossoms-2.png The-Crown-of-Blossoms-7.png|Amber blows her whistle at Sofia The-Crown-of-Blossoms-8.png The-Crown-of-Blossoms-9.png The Mystic Isles 5.png The Mystic Isles 6.png The Mystic Isles 3.png The Mystic Isles 24.png|Sofia and Amber riding Unicorns The Mystic Isles 20.png The_Magic_of_the_Mystic_Isles.png The Mystic Isles 22.png The Mystic Isles 7.png The Mystic Isles 17.png The Mystic Isles 8.png The_Mystic_Isles_25.png Princess Jade Amber commoner.jpg Pirated Away 2.png Pirated Away 4.png Pirated Away Sofia Amber.jpg Pirated Away 8.png Pirated Away 11.png Pirated Away 13.png Pirated Away 15.png Pirated Away 16.png The Birthday Wish 10.png The Birthday Wish 13.png Sofia_with_her_Sister_and_Brother.jpg Forever Royal 2.jpg Forever Royal 47.png Forever Royal 55.png Forever Royal (14).png Forever Royal 56.png Forever Royal 44.png Forever Royal 48.png Forever Royal 33.png Forever Royal 52.png Amber hops on Sofia's back to save Enchancia.png|"I'm coming with you!" Forever Royal 57.png Forever Royal 49.png Forever Royal (21).png Forever Royal 58.png Forever Royal 54.png|Amber watches in horror as Sofia is sucked into the Amulet with Vor. Forever Royal 59.png Sofia, I thought I lost you..png|"Sofia, what you did today was the most noble thing I've ever seen. I thought I lost you." Yes, we are sisters..png|"Yes, we are sisters." Sofia_and_Amber_hug_in_the_end.png Forever Royal 50.png Forever Royal 51.png Sofia & Amber head back inside.png|Amber and Sofia head back inside to join the party. Princess_Amber.png Princess_Amber_01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Girls Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Yellow Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Green Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Girly Girls Category:Twins Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Jealous Characters Category:Stepsisters Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Golden Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Non Villains Category:Sisters Category:Mean Girls Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Vinnytovar